The Ties That Bind
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015 - my first story for this brilliant new series. After the events in Ring Of Fire, Scott's left to reflect on his responsibilities. So, who's going to counsel the family counsellor?
1. Chapter 1 The Weight Of The World

This is the first story I've written for the new Thunderbirds Are Go series. As one who grew up with the original, I have to say how much I'm enjoying this updated version. It has all the humour and charm of the original, with enough differences to make this new series unique.

The most intriguing difference, of course, is that Jeff is missing. After watching the first few episodes, the effect his absence must be having on the rest of the family, and Scott especially, just wouldn't leave me alone. So this first story is a tag to the end of Ring Of Fire. It's been a long and difficult day, and Scott still has an awful lot to think about.

Update! Special thanks to cathrl for encouraging me to give this story a couple of tweaks. Now there's two separate chapters, both of which I've posted today. I really hope you enjoy it, and thanks for stopping by!

* * *

The Ties That Bind

Chapter One - The Weight Of The World

Cradling his latest coffee, Scott studied the villa in front of him through a conflict of emotions. Softly lit against the depth of night, it looked so warm, so welcoming. So... _normal_. Yet this idyllic place that he'd come to love wasn't quite the happy home that it had been before.

Yes, they all still ate, and slept, and laughed, here. Put their lives on the line for whoever needed them. But all the time their father stayed missing, his fate unknown... no, it couldn't truly be called 'home.' And for the son who'd now assumed the role of father, protector, and head of International Rescue - well, the thought of taking that role on permanently was one he couldn't bring himself to accept.

 _'Head of this house, and everyone in it. And yeah, I know we're not kids any more, Dad, but... I don't want to be head of this family on a permanent basis. Not yet. Not ever._ '

So aware that he might not have a say in the matter, Scott rubbed his hand over suddenly tired eyes as he climbed the steps onto the main verandah. Now he _really_ needed something to cheer him up, and... ah, yes. Here she came. Right on time.

Through the lens of John's telescope, a pinpoint of light in the sky above him instantly lifted his mood. It could have been one of countless other satellites, or debris from those first tentative steps into space. But as head - _temporary_ head - of the organization behind it, Scott knew exactly what it was. He could even offer it an approving grin, as Thunderbird Five made her latest pass over the Pacific.

"Right on time, John. Hope you're enjoying your cocoa as much as I'm enjoying this coffee."

Following her until she finally vanished, Scott then sighed as he stared back at the villa behind him. It had become a bit of a habit now, for him to make this nightly check around it before he went to bed. Yet even on his own, Scott knew he wasn't 'alone.'

Even at this hour, he knew Virgil would still be up too. Enjoying his own, post-mission 'me-time.' Whether at dawn, dusk, or midnight, he was never happier than when he was tinkering with his 'bird. Or maybe he'd just found a new hiding spot from Grandma's latest attempt to cremate the kitchen.

'... _wuss_...'

Still smiling, Scott's attention then switched to a sudden blur of noise and movement beside the pool. Gordon, no doubt, swimming out his own stresses of the day, and... _hello_? _Ooooh_ , _hel_ - _lo_!

Watching Alan try to match Kayo's stride, his smile widened, as only a big brother's smile could. Yep, something was _definitely_ brewing there. Something that brought a wicked glint into his eyes.

His baby brother, trying to impress a girl who could kick his butt into orbit? Oh, the possibilities! And he owed it to himself, _and_ John, _and_ Virgil, and... yeah, _definitely_ Gordon, to make the most of it. For big brothers everywhere, they were going to exploit this goldmine of torment for all its worth.

Make the kid's life hell in the process, of course, but... yeah, since when had _that_ stopped them?

'... _just gotta make sure I keep Kayo out of it_... _I like my butt without bootprints on it_...'

A distant splash pulled him out of his thoughts. Turned his amusement into a deepening frown. As Alan and Kayo disappeared from view, so his original guess for this midnight swim came into it - cutting through the water at a speed that held far greater significance than just natural ability.

Any time he saw Gordon slam in those strokes as fiercely as this, Scott knew he was right to worry. He thought he'd said enough. Convinced him he'd been right to trust his famous 'squid sense' and check it out. For those few, precious seconds, his whole family had found new hope that their father had been found.

Just as quickly, that hope had vanished. For Gordon, especially, it had been a devastating moment.

' _I - I really thought I'd found him, Scott... even if he'd been... I mean, even if it was too late to... to...'_

Just as Gordon hadn't been able to finish that thought, so Scott found it equally hard now to re-live its memory. However proudly he'd said them, those words of reassurance had sounded, _still_ sounded, so hollow.

' _I know, Gordy... if I'd been there, I'd have done exactly the same_...'

Yet knowing they hadn't been enough this time around made him all the more determined to try again. When his brother was ready, he'd take him aside, and say them again, as many times as he needed to, until Gordon believed him. Until then, it was just him, the stillness and silence of night - and the hardest part of running International Rescue.

Saving lives gave you a buzz like nothing else on Earth, and Scott wouldn't trade any part of it. But when it was over, when the crisis had passed, and that rush of adrenalin ran down - well, you were left with too much time to think, about things you wished to hell you didn't have to face.

The irony of it all brought a tinge of bitterness into Scott's eyes now, as he stared out over the water. Despite all the resources at their disposal, all the lifesaving rescues they helped them to make - no, the life, the one single life that they all yearned to save beyond all others, still cruelly eluded them.

Little wonder, then, that some of that bitterness slipped out into a question that still had no answer.

"Damn it, dad, where are you? Where the hell _are_ you?"


	2. Chapter 2 United We Stand

As promised, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Two - United We Stand

With the whole den to himself, Scott could enjoy the rare treat of relaxing in true peace and quiet. It felt good to be warm again too. Even if he was still too wired to sleep... yes, it felt good to be warm.

Of course, drinking all this coffee wasn't going to help him settle. Five mugs so far, and... yeah. Yeah, kinda late now to switch to decaff. Besides, decaff tasted as bad as Grandma's gravy.

He must have said that last part aloud, secure in the knowledge that no-one was around to hear him. Of course, he should have known better. Seen or unseen, this family's eyes and ears was _always_ around.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Safely out of reach of any reprisals, John watched his brother's reaction with unmitigated glee. Without any means of propulsion, the _supposedly_ fearless leader of International Rescue had almost shot into orbit. And what kind of brother would he be if he didn't make the most of it?

"Ooh, and nice jump! Give it a bit more effort, you could even make the next Olympics."

Still mentally scraping himself off the ceiling, Scott threw his fiercest glare into his brother's image. If there was a _really_ annoying thing about brothers, it was those who managed to get the drop on you. And when your dignity was on the line... well, all the more reason to re-assert your authority.

"That was _not_ a jump, Thunderbird Five. That was 'a natural, manly reflex to the unexpected'."

In his eyes, of course, it was the perfect response. Unfortunately, a broadening grin told him otherwise.

Thwarted, if just for now, Scott did what all sensible leaders would do in such situations. In the military, it would be called a 'strategic withdrawal.' In politics, it would be a 'pertinent change of subject.'

Here on Tracy Island, the long suffering head of International Rescue called it 'strategic saving of butt.'

"By the way, you were two minutes late on that last pass, so you might want to check your timing. And how'd you know I'd still be up?"

Whether for real, or as a holographic projection, the smirk on John's face was still maddeningly smug. As soon as he saw his brother fold his arms, Scott knew he was beaten.

"Nice try, Scooter, but there was _nothing_ wrong with that last pass. If anything, I was a second _ahead_ of schedule, so you might want to check _your_ time down there instead."

Despite all attempts to hide it, Scott winced. That made it two points to zip. And it was rapidly heading towards three.

"As for knowing you'd still be up... well, you're Scott Tracy. Ace pilot, King of the Dimples... and the world's worst insomniac."

Yep, game over. World's worst insomniac or not, he might just as well give it up now, and go to bed.

Flattered by that first part, if not by the second and third, Scott pulled a face back at him. Well, tried to. Kinda hard to pull off your best, big brother glare when those famous dimples threatened to spoil it.

Of course, John had a few giveaway traits too. Especially when he had a troubled brother on his hands. A change in his eyes, reflecting more serious concern as they measured the tiredness on Scott's face.

All teasing aside, he knew the burden of many new demands weighed solely on his brother's shoulders. That burden would be especially heavy tonight, and... yes. Time to get serious, and try to ease its load.

"Everyone okay?"

' _Jeez, and everyone calls me the family worry-wart_!'

All flippancy aside, Scott had to admit that being big brothered himself was a comforting thought. A chance for _him_ to talk through the day's emotional aftermath, that he gladly accepted.

"Yeah, John, it's just... well, been a tougher day for some of us than I'd realized."

 _'For all of us, Scott._.. _and even if you won't say it in front of us_ , _you'll have felt it the most_...'

Keeping that thought to himself, John just nodded - all seriousness now, all further teasing, on hold. Bearing the weight of this family's world was all very well, and Scott did so with a selfless courage, without a word of complaint. But every so often, after rallying the rest of them around, their very own Atlas needed a little rallying himself.

Aside from Scott, he knew who would have been affected the most by the day's rollercoastering events. Who would have needed one of their big brother's cheering pep talks.

"Virgil and Gordon?"

Startled by his brother's insight, Scott then smiled - chiding himself that he should have known better. From Virgil's heroics in saving Ben Gatlin and his father, to helping Gordon track that signal - yes, John would have shared the same relief, then hope, then bitter disappointment, that they'd all felt.

What he _hadn't_ heard were the quiet admissions of longing and regret that two moments of brotherly privacy had coaxed into the open. From Virgil first, while he'd studiously checked his 'bird for post-mission damage.

'... _watching that kid hug his dad made it all worth it, but... God, Scott, for just a few selfish seconds, I wanted that kid to be me..._ '

Then from Gordon, when the disappointment over that beacon had changed to an even more disheartening guilt.

'... _I - I should have left it alone, Scott... if I'd known I'd be raising all our hopes for nothing, I'd have just left it alone_...'

Of course, he'd managed to talk them both around - more easily in Virgil's case than Gordon's. And yes, he knew that Gordon would be fine too. Nothing kept that irrepressible love for life in check for long. But as today had proved, keeping this family going through its own personal loss was still an uphill battle, and -

"We'll find him, Scott. Dad's out there somewhere, I know he is. And we _will_ find him."

\- for the second time that night, John Tracy caught his brother off-guard. This time, though, there wasn't any teasing. Just a gentle smile, and the quiet words of advice that he knew Scott needed to hear.

"Now, get yourself to bed. And get Fish-Boy out of the pool, before he sprouts gills and a tail."

"I think we're a bit late for that," Scott grinned, throwing a glance of pure gratitude towards his brother as he stood and walked across to the window. Glancing down at the pool, his smile widened in even greater relief.

The pool was empty. Sitting on its edge, briskly towelling his hair, Gordon had finally worked through his emotions, and was ready to head back inside. On catching sight of his brother, Gordon offered him a cheery wave, before slipping through the doors that led to his room. From such a simple action, Scott knew they'd both sleep more easily tonight.

First, though, a few more words of gratitude for his own guardian counsellor.

"Thanks, John. Let's hope we both get to enjoy a quiet night..."

"...without the need for any more manly reflexes to the unexpected..." John finished for him, still grinning as a perfectly aimed cushion flew threw his face.

Still laughing at his brother's playful salute, Scott broke the connection, then took a final glance around the den. Yes, he was settled enough now to have a decent chance of getting to sleep, and... _hmm_. Maybe not.

Something he couldn't explain drew him back to the window, to stare out into the darkness beyond. No, scratch that. He _could_ explain it. A bond, a connection, that still held this family together. Its unexpected comfort drew out another, wistful smile. One that held fresh hope. New strength in its determination.

"I know you're out there, Dad. I know you're counting on us to find you," he said at last, making a quiet promise into the night, that carried the hopes of an entire family.

"Wherever you are, Dad, just hold on. We're coming. We're on our way. We're coming to bring you home."


End file.
